Under the Paper Bag
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Polos opuestos, personas que jamás deberían juntarse bajo ninguna circunstancia. Debe no volver a verlo pero sabe que es imposible. Su destino ha sido sellado. Porque por cada pecado hay una virtud y cada virtud tiene un pecado.


**Disclaimer:** Servamp no me pertenece, le pertenece a la bella dama que nos hace sufrir.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC, semi-au.

 **Notas:** Este fic va dedicado a Smoking Crow ya que básicamente es su culpa que esta sea la pareja culpable y además acababa emocionándolo demasiado con esto así que, Crow, se merece este fic —acá va un corazón pero FF censura eso—.

 **Aclaraciones:** Este fic participa en la convocatoria para el grupo: Servamp 「Club de lectura 」

 **Pareja** : JejeSono

* * *

 **Under the…**

* * *

Su primer encuentro fue hace varios años, quizás el otro no lo recuerde del todo ya que sus recuerdos siguen borrosos. Él, por otro lado aún recuerda a ese pequeño niño. Misono Alicein. Alguien que debió morir por la envidia pero no sucedió.

Aun en estos días se pregunta porque nada paso. ¿Qué vence la envidia? Duda que sea el amor y supone que aquel indefenso niño sólo tuvo suerte. Solo aquella razón tiene para creer que siga vivo.

* * *

Al verse por una segunda vez no pudo hablarle ni mucho menos quiere hacerlo. No le interesa para nada el hermano de su eve; simplemente no sabe cuándo cambia eso. Aun no recuerda cuando su desinterés se vuelve diferente...

* * *

Tres, cuatro, cinco o quizás más veces se han topado, sus miradas se cruzan de vez en cuando y _aun bajo las bolsas de papel_ puede notar algo que jamás vio antes.

 _Es simple saber ahora porque sigue vivo. Él es Doubt Doubt, la envidia, y él es Misono Alicein, la caridad._

Polos opuestos, personas que jamás deberían juntarse bajo ninguna circunstancia. Debe no volver a verlo pero sabe que es imposible. Su destino ha sido sellado.

* * *

Aunque los vea a lo lejos a través de aquella rasgada bolsa ha recolectado poco a poco datos del eve. Lo ve poco por varias circunstancias pero eso no le impide nada.

Sabe que es la caridad por el simple hecho de que siempre ayuda a los demás, nota su generosidad oculta bajo su actitud que suele mostrar a los demás. Es como él. _Oculta su verdadero rostro bajo algo…_

 _Quisiera dudar del chico._ Pero hay cosas de las que no se pueden dudar. Mal sana envidia que ha encontrado su fin.

 _Porque para cada pecado hay una virtud._

* * *

Cuando vuelven ellos dos a la mansión Alicein bajo las instrucciones del patriarca de la familia, Mikuni, aún no cree que podrán volver luego de tanto tiempo aunque no es como si planeara quedarse demasiados días ahí. Quizás para los días festivos podrían volver ya que lo único que extrañaba —por supuesto también a su lindo hermanito—. Al cruzar las enormes puertas siente algo diferente, como si en todos estos años algo hubiera cambiado.

No siente aquel ambiente asfixiante que de antaño sentía y son varias cosas las que han cambiado y sabe que Misono tiene que ver en aquel cambio. Todo lo que ha pasado seguro hace que las cosas den un giro inesperado y es que ni ellos son los mismos de entonces.

Empieza a caminar por el lugar y pese a no entrar luz por ninguna de las ventanas puede jurar que se siente más radiante el lugar.

—Jeje, ¿no te parece diferente? Aunque ahora que lo pienso: ¿Dónde dormiremos? —indaga como si su servamp pudiera responderle a dicha interrogante y es que le daba curiosidad si seguiría la habitación suya tal y como estaba o si la habían limpiado a sabiendas que vendría.

El servamp de la envidia se desliza lentamente saliendo por una de las mangas del chico, sisea antes de salir y arrastrarse unos momentos por el suelo. No le importaba hacer aquello y se aleja de su eve lo suficiente para así _transformarse._ Luego de hacerlo acomoda cada una de las bolsas.

Un ojo ve y el otro no, una sonrisa o quizás depresión. Así es la envidia. A veces mostramos hipocresía para conseguir lo que queremos. Así era él. En constante lucha con la duda. A veces envidiaba a sus hermanos al tener un eve que les respetara más que nada porque el suyo era un chico el cual parecía tenerlo como una mascota y sólo recuerda una vez haber bebido su sangre.

Quizás si nada se hubiera salido de control. _Si la envidia no hubiera dominado sobre la caridad. Sólo si eso no hubiera pasado_ las cosas serían diferentes. Asegura que hubiera acabando siendo el eve del menor de los Alicein y es que sigue creyendo en que caso contrario a Mikuni, Misono no se dejaría llevar por las frustraciones, el dolor o los sentimientos. Eran tan diferentes los hermanos Alicein.

Pero la principal diferencia sería la que vio desde un principio. Misono es caridad y Mikuni es soberbia.

No le importa lo que dice su eve. Empieza a caminar por el lugar mientras seguía con sus pensamientos. De nada servía lamentarse o envidiar a All of Love. Pero sabe que ese sentimiento estará ahí arraigado a su pecho.

Camina sin tener rumbo y es que no puede salir a causa del sol y arrastrarse hasta llegar a la habitación de Mikuni se le hace algo demasiado largo. Aunque quizás estar a solas sería lo mejor.

Esta demasiado distraído evocando memorias de cosas que han pasado y sigue sin dirección alguna, sólo deja que sus pasos tomen la guía aunque quizás no es la mejor opción porque no sabe cómo o cuando llego a una habitación habían varios niños.

Nadie pareció notarlo y es que estaban entretenidos jugando y demás. Subclases, eso son. Lo llega a presentir y más con el simple aroma que emiten, sabe de quién son aquellos vampiros y también que debe alejarse porque sabe que él está ahí.

No necesita verlo o escucharlo. Siente su presencia y eso le basta para intentar huir de aquel lugar sin mirar hacia él. Y es que él sabe que dos polos opuestos no deben juntarse por varias razones y la principal es que _no quiere causar más daño_. Quizás es algo muy a lo general pero en pocas palabras. _No lastimará a Misono Alicein._ Aun así mientras estén en aquel lugar deba huir de él.

Pero justo cuando sus piernas empiezan a dar rumbo escucha algo que le dio un ligero escalofrió. Es una risa. No es como las risas que suelta Mikuni que rozan la exageración ni las risas escandalosas de uno de sus hermanos. Es calma, suave, _pura_ y sabe que está totalmente perdido.

 _Porque cada pecado tiene una virtud; y él es su virtud._

* * *

La tarde empezó a pesar sin mayor imprevisto. El servamp de la envidia decide que es mejor ocultarse en la habitación que le asignaron cerca de los últimos pisos ya que al parecer nadie creyó que Mikuni volvería y por eso nadie había intentado ordenar su habitación.

Callado el oscurecer va subiendo las gradas intentando no hacer ruido. Los pasillos están oscuros y no hay iluminación alguna. Su respiración es agitada sin duda alguna, estaba agotado y no entendía porque deberían entrenar ahora. De nuevo se creyó por completo la mentira que le dará de su sangre y sólo por aquello acepto aquel entrenamiento.

Mikuni era y sería así. Y pese ahora tener unas ligeras heridas que el otro provoco no podría hacer nada. Si, era un vampiro pero sus heridas sanarían más lento al no haber probado en varios años sangre, quizás estarían abiertas un día completo antes que empezaran a sanar. _De nuevo se siente así; como el juguete de un niño ya que al menos a una mascota la cuidan._

 _Debe dejar de lamentarse. Debe hacerlo pero no puede._

Cuando se topa de frente con el ultimo corredor que debe recorrer a lo lejos puede vislumbrar una luz, un cuerpo, a alguien entre la oscuridad. Misono. Era él, no había duda. Llevaba una _candela_ en la mano para iluminar sus pasos en medio de las tinieblas que abundan en la mansión y se le hizo raro verlo ya que hasta donde él sabía el chico se dormía apenas el reloj diera las nueve.

Se había despertado. No sabía qué hora era pero estaba sintiendo demasiada sed. Se había levantado con rumbo a la cocina por un vaso con agua y es que esta vez Lily se quedó atendiendo a Mikuni que seguro había olvidado dejarle aquello como todas las noches. Ya había recorrido parte del pasillo pero a decir verdad estaba somnoliento, no quería molestar a nadie y sabía que él podría lograr su cometido. Mas nunca espero quedar frente a frente al servamp de la envidia.

Pocos pasos separaban su distancia. Tensión, aprensión y sentimientos los cuales están ocultos se hacen presentes. Porque él ha pecado mucho y jamás se ha disculpado por el daño que causo. Sabe que seguro el otro le odia y le tiene rencor.

Aprieta con fuerza la palmatoria que lleva entre manos para así no dejar caer la vela. Sentía un poco de nervios al estar frente a aquel sujeto y decide simplemente pasar de largo por él. Siente que casi se tropieza y es que el sueño empieza a hacer estragos en su cuerpo de muchas maneras.

Y es ahí donde lo nota. Siente aversión y sólo eso puede explicar porque se alejó. Se pregunta porque no le grita o recrimina lo que paso. Con sólo voltear nota la razón. _La mejor venganza es vivir bien_. Era obvio que Misono de nuevo era diferente; no vive en el pasado como su hermano y de nuevo siente ese creciente interés por él.

Nota como la luminiscencia que deja la candela es engullida por la oscuridad. Decide hacer algo que quizás no debería hacer. Acercarse, quiere saber a dónde va.

 _La curiosidad es una facultad que crea la envidia._ Y él quería saber ahora de aquel chico. _Quiere saber de la caridad._

Sigue con pasos lentos y nota como empieza a descender, intenta no quejarse y es que con cada movimiento que da siente que sus heridas acabaran por abrirse más aunque eso no sea posible. Sigiloso se acerca a su objetivo y nota como hace demasiadas pausas. ¿Se agotaba? Eso parecía y aun así con el cansancio y todo parece que quiere llegar hasta donde debe.

Podría convocar a su lead y descansar unos momentos pero no es eso lo que necesita. Aunque seguro deberá llevar una jarra de agua. No había pensado bien en aquello y es que ahora recapacitando sus acciones nota que hubiera sido mejor pedir ayuda porque sabe que el cuándo acaba de bajar los pisos desde su habitación hasta al primer piso está agotado. No podrá subir, no regresara. Suelta un bufido ahora entiende porque es mejor no hacer las cosas cuando tiene sueño.

Se queda contra la pared unos momentos y cree que seguro puede subir aunque eso no le quitaría la sed y no tomaría agua del grifo _no es un plebeyo para hacer eso._ Decide invocar su lead y sentarse unos momentos ahí para recuperar el aliento. Si tan solo pudiera llamar a Lily pero ni siquiera recuerda haber tomado su móvil por culpa de andar en pijama. Estaba completamente a la deriva.

Pudo notar como se detiene y como parece no continuar más. Supone que se ha fatigado o seguro es otra cosa. Hay una parte de él que quiere acercarse y preguntarle cómo puede ayudarlo pero otra parte de él dice que no lo haga, que lo deje ahí ya que no es su problema.

Es la primera vez que no escucha a su supuesta razón y baja los peldaños que faltan para quedar nuevamente frente el menor de los Alicein quien al notarlo se siente incómodo de nueva cuenta—. ¿N…Necesitas ayuda? —cuestiona arrastrando cada vocal. No solía hablar más de lo necesario y por aquella razón su voz sonó carrasposa y con sólo aquella vela iluminando el lugar podía llegar a intimidar. Misono, no sintió miedo por primera vez de aquel y se permite tomar su propuesta.

—Un vaso con agua —murmura apenado ya que no creyó jamás en su vida pedirle un favor a quien mató a su madre y es que en mayor parte sabe que él no tiene la culpa del todo. Es lo suficientemente maduro para aceptar aquello pero aun así es tan bizarro hacer aquello. Sólo ve que el otro asiente y que se aleja para bajar a buscar aquello.

 _Quizás no es como él creyó. La envidia puede matar pero a la vez puede ayudar. De todos modos no es como si le importara conocerlo._

* * *

Aún dolían las heridas de ayer y es que además volvían vuelto a practicar. Se pregunta cuál es el punto de hacerse más fuerte si ya toda la guerra ha acabado y no es necesario enfrentarse. Asegura que Mikuni tiene algún objetivo en mente como matar o mejor dicho intentar acabar con la vida de Tsurugi y aquello no le sorprendía demasiado. A veces se pregunta porque su eve vive tanto en el pasado y no puede disfrutar de los sucesos de ahora. _¿Por qué no puede ser como Misono?_

Y es ahí donde se cuestiona su sanidad mental. ¿Estaba acaso comparando a su eve con el hermano de este? Es decir es una simple comparación pero acaso eso significaba que: ¿quería que Misono fuera su eve?

Una sonrisa se forma bajo sus labios por un simple pensamiento y al saber que la respuesta a su interrogante es un: «sí», y la razón puede ser rebuscada o una excusa para responder a la afirmación. Sí quiere que Misono Alicein sea su eve porque este seguro si le daría su sangre y seguro no tendría que escuchar tantas quejas o cosas que no vienen al caso.

Como al día anterior empieza a caminar rumbo a la habitación. Aún recuerda que ayer se encontró con el chico y fue pura coincidencia. Hoy no vislumbra luz alguna ni nada parecido en aquel pasillo. Aún recuerda como este murmuro un gracias. Nunca había recibido tales palabras de agradecimiento, quizás alguno de sus hermanos le había agradecido pero viniendo de los labios de aquel chico se sintió tan bien.

Cuando llega a su habitación se despoja de sus bolsas, aquellas, que ocultan lo que es en realidad. Un monstruo, y mientras nadie pueda ver esa realidad se sentirá más que aliviado porque sabe que en varios siglos nadie ha visto la verdad. Aunque él quizás lo sabe.

Descansa unos momentos y es que un vampiro no necesita dormir de mucho. Para él aquel acto es sólo como abrir y cerrar los ojos y aunque las horas pasen, él, siempre se sentiría de aquella manera.

Como todas las mañanas decide tomar un baño con agua fría y se viste con sus ropas de siempre. Aunque está vez nota que están manchadas por sangre y no hace más que suspirar. Pudo haber pedido a su hermano que las lavará porque él no entiende cómo funcionan aquellas máquinas de lavado y ahora no tiene más que quedarse toda la tarde en la habitación esperando que alguien vaya a buscarlo.

Aunque sabe que nadie llegará. Quizás lo vaya a buscar All of Love ya que sólo sus hermanos se preocupan un tanto por él pero de ahí duda que Mikuni llegue y le pregunte si necesita algo. Su eve sólo piensa en él y en su familia. _Y quizás por eso envidia a All of Love, porque a él le tratan por su nombre, le ven como un ser humano y sobre todo le ven como alguien de la familia._

 _A todos sus hermanos sus eve los ven como si fueran parte de su familia._

 _Y luego está él. Sólo. Sabe que nadie le extrañaría si algún día llegará a desaparecer. Nadie toma en cuenta a un monstruo._

Suelta un suspiro y cubre ya con sus bolsas su pesar. _Bajo aquellas bolsas de papel está protegido de sentir._ Ahí es invencible y nadie puede hacerle daño. Nadie puede lastimar a alguien que no se le ve su cara o eso siempre ha creído.

Se acomoda y se sienta en la cama. Sabe que no tiene sentido y se pone su ropa ensangrentada. No debería importarle eso, es normal. Debe verlo así como algo a lo que debe acostumbrarse.

Y entonces ocurre. Llaman a la puerta, cosa que le hace sentir algo. Seguro era su hermano y es que no encontraba otra razón para que alguien llegara de improviso a su habitación. Se levanta de la cama y acomoda las bolsas superiores.

Al abrir la puerta se lleva una sorpresa al ver a Misono ahí. ¿Qué hacía ahí ese chico?

Estaba avergonzado pero a su parecer era algo que debía hacer. Rara vez alguien se tomaba la molestia de ayudarlo sin recibir algo a cambio y quizás tendría que ver con lo que Mahiru le ha dicho en ocasiones distintas. Ve al servamp de la envidia frente a él y sabe que debe hacer. Ayer no lo había notado por la falta de luz y hoy había notado unas pequeñas gotas de un tono carmesí sobre la alfombra que conduce del pasillo hacia el primer piso. Era obvio a su parecer de quien pertenecían y al ver la ropa ensangrentada sabe que tenía la razón por completo.

—No te dio sangre ese bastardo —indica y es que puede pedirle a un sirviente que le ofrezca su sangre al servamp pero sabe que lo mejor es que lo haga él. Debe ser agradecido con aquel por ayudarle. Sí, lo sabe fue un simple vaso con agua que cualquiera le pudo llevar pero no es un malagradecido como Mikuni.

Jeje alza una ceja y no entiende porque aquel chico de cabellos morados llego y mucho menos porque sólo llega a decirle aquello si es demasiado obvio que nunca le daba de su sangre el mayor de los hermanos.

Misono suspira, y pasa a la habitación directo, decide sentarse en la cama y cierra los ojos—. Puedes beber de la mía si quieres —indica—, si el bastardo de mi hermano sigue con eso seguro jamás te recuperaras —da aquella burda excusa queriéndose convencer de que es lo mejor—, hazlo con tu forma animal —pide a sabiendas que así no le dolerá mucho y tampoco habrá demasiada extracción.

 _Aunque le puso nervioso la idea de imaginar al contrario cerca de su cuello de esa manera._

Jeje no sabe que creer más que algo simple. Y es que _Misono Alicein en definitiva se está volviendo su perdición._

* * *

Toca su cuello una vez más buscando aquella incisión que le hicieron unas horas atrás, dolió un poco y fue bastante diferente a como lo hacía Lily pero jura que vio un tanto más feliz a Jeje luego de aquel acto de _caridad._ Y es que no le importaría darle un poco de su sangre de vez en cuando a sabiendas que el bastardo de su hermano mantiene al otro como si de una herramienta se tratará. A veces no entiende a Mikuni del todo.

Suelta un bufido y espera que nadie note aquella evidente marca porque sabe que no podrá inventar una excusa y quizás esa era una de las razones por las cuales decidió refugiarse en su habitación. Ya en esta sentía más tranquilidad de todos modos y luego comería algo o le pediría favor a Lily que le trajera algo de comer y es que se siente algo agotado por culpa de la sangre que ha perdido. Sabe que en parte es porque su cuerpo es débil pero no le importaba ayudarlo ya que él le ayudo.

Quizás su conciencia le molesta con que por culpa de él no tiene a su madre a su lado y demás cosas pero sabe una cosa: _a su madre no le hubiera gustado verle viviendo en el pasado_. Es que sí, la extraña pese a no recordarla y ahora sólo tener unas cuantas fotos de ella. Pero con tan sólo verla entiende que no hay razón para odiar y sólo llega a sentirse incomodo por esa razón cuando está cerca de aquel servamp.

Aún no sabe la razón para sentirse así cuando están cerca pero seguro tiene que ver mucho con lo que paso, así que intentaría dejar ese sentimiento atrás por la razón de que es mejor perdonar. Aunque el otro no se disculpe sabe que lo intenta hacer, quizás no vea los gestos en su rostro y es una simple corazonada sin más justificación que sus pensamientos.

Así que decide dar un paso más e intentara conocer a Jeje, quiere saber _que oculta bajo aquellas bolsas de papel._ Aunque no tiene razón para ir con él de nueva cuenta y decide pensar en una excusa para verlo —porque de alguna razón cree que debe justificar el bizarro acto de querer conocer a quien debería tenerle al menos rencor—.

Se le ocurre que puede decirle que beban té juntos en la habitación donde se hospeda ya que la suya si esta iluminada por una ventana. Recuerda que la hora perfecta para beber aquello es a las cuatro de la tarde así que decide ir directo a la cocina tomando sus pausas ya que si debe volver a subir tardara un rato y espera llegar a tiempo.

Paso tras paso, llega a bajar directo a la cocina y pide lo necesario para servir el té. Nadie le pide explicaciones o porque requiere dos tazas, sólo le dan lo necesario y alguno de los trabajadores decide ayudarlo a llevar aquellas cosas hasta el tercer nivel donde pide el chico.

A los trabajadores poco les importa que hará con el té o con quien planea beberlo y es por la misma razón que no deben inmiscuirse en asuntos que no les compete. Misono al tener todo en su habitación suspira ahora sólo debe llevarlo a donde el servamp y pese a estar agotado quiere hacer aquello _porque él entiende lo horrible que es estar sólo. Nadie debería estar sólo y menos a la hora de beber algo._

Decide ir primero a donde Jeje y llama a la puerta.

Aquel día le estaba resultando extraño a más no poder, ya se sentía mejor y sus heridas habían sanado en cuestión de minutos gracias a Misono. Volverlo a ver en la puerta le hace sentir diferente a lo usual y es que sigue sin entender las razones de este por interesarse en un _monstruo._

—¿Deseas beber el té? —indaga de una manera directa y es que no aceptaría un: «no», por respuesta así que pregunta con decisión. Siente la penetrante mirada del contrario y en definitiva ya no siente miedo ni incomodidad porque empieza a descubrir algo.

 _Bajo todo aquello que le oculta hay un ser que siente como él._

Jeje decide asentir ya que no ve ninguna razón para negarse y nota como el chico va por las cosas. Sería la primera vez que bebería té… aunque hasta ahora cae en cuenta que deberá apartar dos de sus bolsas para así sólo levantar la principal y no mostrar su rostro.

No se sentía preparado para que alguien viera a aquel monstruo y menos él. No quería por alguna razón decepcionarlo a él y quizás se deba a las atenciones que tuvo en esa mañana porque duda que Misono ofrezca su sangre a cualquiera y mucho menos que una invitación de té llegue.

 _No quiere defraudar. No quiere mostrar a su verdadero ser. Miedo. Siente miedo. La duda empieza a surgir, ¿qué hacer?_

Al ver que el otro ya empieza con acomodar todas las cosas en aquella pequeña mesa que había en la habitación decide quitarse dos bolsas y ponerlas en la cama. Sólo queda con una y por alguna razón al sentarse frente al otro siente nervios.

 _Hace tanto que no sentía tantas emociones y menos por algo tan simple._

—¿Cómo lo quieres? —indaga Misono mientras empieza a servir la infusión y ya en la mesa había dejado las otras cosas como la azucarera, la miel e incluso llevaba leche por si el otro deseaba con aquello su té.

Por primera vez siente las ansias de contestar así que se relaja para que su voz se escuche normal aunque sabe que eso no es posible con lo poco que habla—. Simple… de esa manera me gustaría —indica intentando no sisear demasiado y mucho menos arrastrar las palabras.

Nota como le pasan la taza de té y sonríe para él mismo. Esta seguro que días como esos no suelen repetirse así que disfrutaría aquella simple taza de té con la compañía de Misono.

 _Quizás estar en la mansión no sería tan malo. Más si él se mantiene a su par._

* * *

Aun remembra con exactitud la tarde del ayer y es que no puede evitar sentirse tan relajado además que era la primera vez en la cual podía mantenerse sin aquellas bolsas sobre su rostro. Se sentía aliviado y no quería ocultar esa emoción a su ser ya que sólo él podía ver aquello.

Hace tiempo que no mostraba su rostro —aunque no hubiera nadie—, por más de quince minutos y quizás era por el hecho de que por fin se sintió… no sabía cómo se sentía del todo pero le gusto saber que alguien se sintió interesado en él y que no le veía como un monstruo.

Misono Alicein llegaba a ver más allá de su apariencia o de lo que haya hecho. Él le vio como realmente era aunque se ocultara bajo aquel _velo de indiferencia._ Nunca creyó que alguien pudiera ver su verdadero ser a través de todas las barreras que creó. Pero luego el apareció y le mostró lo equivocado que podía llegar a estar.

—Mi-so-no —dice remarcando su nombre silaba por silaba, dejándose llevar arrastrando cada vocal como si quisiera hacer aquel nombre más largo para disfrutar emitir cada letra sin demora o pausa alguna y es que creía saber que estaba pasando.

No es tonto. No por algo ha vivido tanto y es que sabe que quizás está sintiendo algo por el menor de los Alicein. Lo sabe y de alguna manera no le molesta sentir una leve atracción por alguien tan diferente y es que desde que le vio sabe que sus destinos estuvieron sellados.

Es la ley de la atracción. Polos opuestos se atraen. Él representa la envidia y Misono representa la caridad.

Además le resulta inevitable no sentirse así cuando él le mostró la realidad, no estaba molesto o rencoroso con lo que pasó y mucho menos lo odiaba. Toda su vida pensó que la moral se dividía en el sentido que uno haga las cosas. Por eso cree que su castigo es ese, ser un ser inmortal que todos verán como un monstruo sin sentimientos y ha hecho cosas de las que quizás se arrepiente demasiado en su vida pero de nada le sirve ya que no hay vuelta atrás; aunque ahora que lo piensa… él no le ve como un monstruo.

Quizás la moral va mucho más allá del bien y del mal. Porque sólo esa razón puede justificar por qué Misono no le ve como lo que en realidad es o será posible que: ¿Misono ve lo que los demás no pueden ver?

Su mente se encuentra cada vez más confusa y no sabe si son por las contusiones de los entrenamientos o por estar dudando de varias cosas. Dudar y dudar en eso se resume la envidia hasta encontrar una solución y él no sabe cuál es la suya.

Al escuchar que llaman a la puerta busca una de sus bolsas y se la pone de manera rápida. Verifica que todo esté en orden y es que tiene una corazonada que puede ser Misono. Y al abrir la puerta vuelve a sonreír bajo aquella bolsa. Era él. _Era su razón de dudar._

Sabe que sentirse atraído a un humano es algo impropio de él, eso se lo dejaría más a Lawless y es que también habían varias cosas más pero al verlo frente a él hacía que le diera igual las razones o excusas para estar con él aunque sabe que este seguro no siente lo mismo.

Y ahora que lo nota también quiere mostrarle a su verdadero ser, es decir no estaba mostrándole sus otras _caras_ sino que sólo le mostraba una. Y quería mostrarle en una de tantas su verdadero rostro. Sí, ayer dudo pero ahora está ansioso.

No sabe porque su razón pero sólo quiere mostrarle la realidad antes de poder decirle que siente algo. Las dudas golpean su cabeza cada vez con más fuerza e incluso empieza a sentirse aturdido por tales cosas.

Deja que el otro pase y no sabe si preguntarle qué hará aquel día o su razón de llegar de improviso.

—¿Estas bien? —cuestiona el menor mientras va a sentarse a una de las sillas cercas a donde estaba la mesa, era obvio que se sentía más calmo ahora estando cerca de él e incluso se podría decir que disfrutaba de la compañía del otro.

Jeje asiente con suavidad y luego sabe que debe decir algo—. Mi-so-no —vuelve a decir su nombre saboreando cada silaba salir de sus labios—. Lo… siento —se disculpa de una manera simple pero a la vez sincera ya que sigue sintiéndose culpable y debe deshacerse de todo aquello antes que nada.

Rueda los ojos y niega—. No debes disculparte, no te culpo por nada de lo que pasó —indica ya que sabe que no es necesario nada de eso, no necesita disculpas o tampoco pedir perdón a su parecer ya ha sufrido lo suficiente con llevar a cuestas eso dentro de él y no tener a quien decirle esas cosas que duelen porque él sabe eso.

Sonríe de nueva cuenta y es que no puede evitar sentirse tan reconfortado por unas simples palabras. Atraído. Así se siente cuando está cerca de Misono; es como si no quisiera defraudarlo para nada y por nada del mundo.

—¿Qué… haremos hoy? —indaga el servamp hablando un tanto más ya que ve esa necesidad de crear una conversación porque no quiere que este se aburra de él.

 _Quizás ya no tuviera nada que envidiar si algún día podría mostrarle su verdadero ser y lo que estaba empezando a sentir._

* * *

Cuando se entera que Mikuni tiene planes de irse se siente de alguna manera mal, han pasado algunos días y entre el correr del tiempo había podido notar que cada vez tomaba más interés en Misono. Sus pequeñas charlas, el tomar té, beber de su sangre y otras cosas. No sabía cuánto podía estar sin aquellos momentos que le hacían sentir querido.

Pero sabe que si puede verlo una vez más será suficiente con eso. Quizás hoy sería la última tarde en la cual pudieran compartir así que debe ser valiente y enfrentarse a su temor de ser rechazado. Tiene confianza e intenta no dudar de lo que hará. Como en veces anteriores se queda sólo con una bolsa cubriendo su rostro y espera que den las cuatro de la tarde para la visita del contrario.

Se queda esperando un rato y planea que decir. No debe dudar. Debe actuar y decir lo que siente y piensa. Además quiere mostrarle su verdadero ser.

Cuando escucha que llaman a la puerta se levanta y va directo a abrir a sabiendas de quien es. Sonríe y pese a los nervios logra actuar como siempre sin mostrar sus verdaderos pensamientos.

No necesitan de palabras para comunicarse, sólo una mirada basta para decirse hola y ahora que lo piensa se pregunta si el otro ya sabrá la noticia de que se irá al día siguiente. Aunque si no lo sabía entonces no quedaba de otra más que callar porque se veía incapaz de arruinar aquel momento.

Decide ser esta vez quien se sienta en la cama, inhala y exhala ya que los nervios están empezando a hacer estragos en él.

—¿Necesitas sangre? —indaga el menor mientras se acerca quedando a pocos pasos del contrario. Y es que suponía que eso debía ser porque lo nota un poco más apagado pero al ver que niega se sorprende un poco porque si no era eso entonces seguro era otra cosa lo que pediría o seguro quería contarle lo que ya sabía, que se iría mañana y eso le afectaba un poco.

Suspira e intenta tomar el valor necesario para lo que vendría—. Quiero… mostrarte algo —dice de manera entrecortada y es que quiere mostrar ya lo que tanto ha _ocultado._

Misono no entiende a que se refiere a que este pone sus manos en los bordes de aquella bolsa y la jala hacia arriba para retirarla.

Al verlo sin esta desvía la mirada y es que en definitiva no le molesta verlo así pero se pregunta su razón para aquello. Aunque ahora que lo ve nota que estaba en lo correcto, bajo aquella bolsa hay el rostro de un hombre que aparenta estar en sus veinte años o algo parecido. No hay ninguna disformidad o algo parecido.

Hay dos ojos, una nariz y ahora que lo piensa seguro también hay un corazón. En un tiempo distante el creyó que sería un monstruo el que se ocultaba o algo parecido pero puede notar que no existe diferencia alguna de aquel servamp con la de los demás.

—Mi-so-no —vuelve a llamar queriendo que este se acercara aunque sea unos cuantos pasos más. Sabe que no es bueno con las palabras y mucho menos exteriorizando lo que siente.

Sólo espera no molestarlo.

Cuando este queda a pasos de él estira sus brazos y en un movimiento rápido y sutil decide tomar su nuca y jalar suavemente del chico y así juntar sus labios.

Sus mejillas se enrojecen. No esperaba eso. No creyó que Jeje le tomaría tan desprevenido y se aprovecharía para besarlo de aquella manera. Aunque, tampoco es como si le disgustara o algo parecido.

Se deja llevar, tiene emociones contrariadas y es que no sabe cómo puede seguir con ello y no apartarlo a sabiendas de todo lo que él hizo pero a su vez se deja llevar por el pecado.

Del tiempo en el que se llevan viendo aunque sea poco le hace saber que no hay nada de malo en aquello, es decir, el en su momento pensó que podrían ser amigos pero aquel beso le estaba dejando en claro que Jeje no quería ser sólo su amigo.

El servamp había ansiado aquellos labios del único que le hizo sentir querido y saber que no se alejó o que no se molestó le hizo sentir tantas cosas pero sobretodo como si le correspondieran. Se separa lentamente y le ve directo a los ojos.

El carmesí se topa con el violeta y con tan sólo una mirada ambos entienden perfectamente lo que el otro tiene que decir. No necesitan decir nada.

Misono desvía la mirada ya que esta avergonzado a más no poder por las acciones del servamp pero no le disgusta y por ende no huye de sus brazos es más se acerca a él. Dios, su mente estaba teniendo un vuelco emocional pero pese a eso su conciencia decía que todo estaba bien por la simple razón que él disfruto aquello.

Jeje lo ve algo renuente y decide soltarlo por si este se quiere ir o no volverlo a ver, entenderá sus razones pero al menos se arriesgó a sentirse con vida una vez más pero sobre todas las cosas dejo de dudar por su culpa. _Por su nueva razón._

Deja de debatirse entre la duda, la razón y la conciencia. Y decide está vez acercarse él y darle un beso en los labios. Quizás lo hace de una manera torpe o muy apresurada pero decide entregarse mejor a lo que siente.

Ha decidido dejar de pensar en cosas que no vienen al caso y se entrega a sus labios queriéndole decir algo.

Un beso basta para decir que el siente lo mismo que el otro. Una atracción o quizás es gustar, no lo sabe con exactitud pero le gusta sentirse así. Espera poder estar así con el otro sin importarle nada más porque ahora que ha _pecado_ quiere seguir haciéndolo.

 _Porque cada virtud tiene su pecado; y el de Misono Alicein sería él._


End file.
